streets_of_blox_remasteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Heists
Heists are a long term tradition of the Streets of Bloxwood Franchise, they are the main source of income for most players ingame and are easy to start robbing, however it is easy to get killed if you are careless when robbing, the main thing you should focus on is grabbing all the cash and gold or deposit boxes before your team or enemies do. This way you can get all the money from a heist and use it yourself rather than letting others take it. The heists in this game are always frequented by both cops and criminals alike, always be in a rush to take all the cash because people always tend to teleport to the heist when the option comes up and the heist has been started. There are currently 7 places to rob including Bank of Robloxia, Humane Labs, Fleeca Bank, Blaine County Bank, Prison Break, Hydra Heist and the The Jeweler Heist. Bank Of Robloxia: The most robbed and camped bank, easily accessed by spawn point 2, the bank has since gotten a update and gained a stack of deposit boxes, gold bars in stacks which before the update had been in single stacks that you could pick up with just one click, and then piles of cash. You can either shoot the vault door down triggering the alarm and allowing players to teleport in, or you can hack it for 20,000 cash that'll give you 60 seconds to rob it before the alarm triggers. Either way, once you break in a gate will be blocking you from the first two small piles of cash on both sides of the gate, destroying it will grant you access to the entire vault but will not trigger the alarm. On the right is the gold bars, and on the left is the cash and deposit boxes, mining the deposit boxes should be last priority because you can pick up all the other things before that fast. Then when you're done and hopefully done before the vault shuts, run out or you will get trapped in the vault forced either to reset or shoot down the vault door resulting in another heist, keep in mind that you cannot hack the vault door from the inside. Fleeca Bank and Blaine County Bank: Both banks only have deposit boxes in them which is why I have placed them both In the same section, they are the most simple and easiest heists to rob because all that's stopping you is a gate and then you get a good amount of deposit boxes, a good way to earn cash if you don't want to be killed by a large amount of players. Humane Labs: This is a unique heist, once you destroy the shutter doors, you have complete access to the lab but please remember that a spawn point is right next to the lab so people can respawn there very quickly. Once you're inside the lab, your main way to get the cash inside is to destroy servers which gives you exp and cash, if you find a large room with two reactors, destroying them will cut the power to the lab and turn off the lights, also in that room are a large amount of servers. Hydra Heist: This heist is complicated unlike the others, you cannot spawn anywhere near it except for 1 and the only way to access it fast is by boat, when you get to the back of the carrier you'll see an area inside including a door and another way around, do not take this as you cannot steal anything without starting the heist which means destroying the door. The hanger has two rooms with two trucks, the first one you come to has a few carts of gold and the truck itself is filled with cash, the second one isn't different but doesn't have the gold, just has the cash. Then if you're in possession of at least 1 million dollars, you can make your way to the flight deck and spawn a hydra to make your getaway without people teleporting there killing you. Be aware that the military can teleport to the carrier directly because of the VIP teleport available to them st be cautious when they respond.